


Birthday Wishes

by whitearrow



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitearrow/pseuds/whitearrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few birthday stories I'm writing to treat myself, and I may take requests so anyone can read them in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

Jakob’s Treat

 

It was his favorite day of the year. The day his favorite person in the world, and one of the few he actually liked was born. What would his life had been without her? He thought anyone that had to live their lives without seeing her smile surely lead miserable existences. She was such a blessing to this world, it was his most important duty to see to it that she saw nothing but happiness this day. Gods knew she needed it. He’d shelter her forever, if he could. Take care of all her troubles, so she’d never have to shed a single tear. He’d have to make do with being her pillar of support, wherever she looked, he’d be there.

 

Though he woke up, he was happily thinking about all of the things he would make for Corrin that day. Cupcakes, scones, a great big giant cake, with sweet tea to wash all the sugar down. Yes, he’d get her the ingredients he’d procured for especially and—

 

A warm weight shifted against his chest. Ah yes. Things were much different now. Never did he imagine the woman he loved would turn out to be Corrin…and that she would actually choose someone like him. His fingers absentmindedly found her hair and carded through them, wondering just how they would spend the day. It would be the same right? He would make her treats, and they’d read something together, and he would serve her a perfect breakfast, lunch, and dinner and…

 

No don’t be absurd, he chided himself. If their relationship was different then certainly everything else would be too. After all, waking up together was definite change to their routine. One that made him happy, almost unbearably so. 

 

“I love you, my darling,” he said quietly, and she hummed quietly in response. Her lips were smushed into his chest, and there was a bit of drool pooled on his skin. She was as much of a morning person he is. But he would have to muster strength for her sake. If he would follow her to the ends of the earth, then surely he could wake up earlier than he’d like. 

 

Reluctantly, he disentangled himself from the princess, tucking her in so she would be warm and snug until he’d come back to wake her up. 

 

“I’ll be back in a bit, my princess.” With a gentle peck upon her lips, he set forth sluggishly to take an early start to the day.

 

-

 

Making breakfast would have gone effortlessly, had not Felicia been following him around endlessly (he had not allowed her to touch a single thing) and asking about any special plans. 

 

“I’ll give her her favorite foods, and then we will spend the evening in, as we do every year.”  
  
“No, no, no!” Felicia mustered the most annoyed look she could, only for it to wither pathetically when matched with Jakob’s glare. “You’re her husband now, not her butler. She wouldn’t like for you to keep serving her hand and foot.”  
  
“Then pray tell,” he said, as he carefully plopped the blueberries into the muffin tray, “what you suggest for me to do.”

 

“Well,” You two should go on a romantic moonlight walk!” Felicia bounced, as she worked on her own batch of pancakes for Corrin, despite Jakob’s judgmental stares. “And you can sing to her, read her poetry, and tell her how lovely she—“  
  
“Felicia,” he filled the brim of the oven with baked goods, and swiftly used his other hand to start the tea, “are you sure you’re not telling me your fantasies. If so, I am not the right person to hear them, depraved for romance as you are—“  
  
“Any girl would like it! Stop being a know-it-all Jakob, and just listen for once. It’s not like you’ve got any experience with any other girls.” Jakob flushed at that, and Felicia tilted her head. “Have you?”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous. She’s always been my one and only.” A bold statement, but he still kept a condescending countenance. “Now then, have you got anything more ridiculous to prattle on about?”  
  
“Your muffins are burning,” Felicia said in a haughty tone similar to Jakob’s. He’d gasped, but it was merely a falsehood. Felicia cracked up at her small joke, only to regret it when Jakob barked at her to stop her frivolous antics. 

 

-

 

By the time lunch arrived, Jakob had to admit he saw what Felicia meant. When Corrin puffed her cheeks out, he knew that he was about to hear an earful. 

 

“Jakob!” She thrust her hands to her sides and stamped her foot. If the army saw their leader like this, it would cause a stir, he laughed to himself. But immature as it was, he thought it was adorable.

 

“Lower your pitch please, before you shatter a window,” he beckoned for her to calm down and her nostrils flared. A second, and then she’d pressed her cheek up against his chest. Well, this was surprisingly fast. He put a hand on top of her head, and she looked up at him.

 

“Alright. But Jakob, you need to stop being my butler, and start being my husband.”  
  
“And here I’d thought I’d made the distinction.”  
  
“Well you have no trouble doing so in bed, now do you?”  
  
“You don’t pull back any punches, now do you?”  
  
“I learned from the best.” 

 

It was precisely what Felicia meant (he’d have to slip her a few cookies, when she wasn’t paying attention). He’d been fussing over preparing and serving her meals of the utmost perfection. Jakob was obsessed to the point that she’d stopped enjoying her food. He was touched, that she’d desired so much to spend time with him. “Indeed, my sassy princess. But you’re right. Let’s spend the day how you’d like.”  
  
“Yay!” She clapped her hands together. “I’ve already been treated by my siblings…Now I want to spend the rest of the day with you…What were you planning?”  
  
“Dinner and a cake, but I fear you might have my head.”  
  
She smiled sweetly, confirming his statement. “Well, I guuuuess you can teach me how to make a cake.”

 

“Do you enjoy putting me at the cusp of a heart attack?”  
  
“I mean, I’ll help you. Please? I want to see you in your element. My handsome butler, his sleeves rolled up…with a little flour on his nose…” She walked her fingers up his chest to his neck, “a little sugar on your lips.”  
  
“Milady, the kitchen may be hot, but it is dangerous to engage in any of _those_ activities there. However, I’m available in almost any other location.” Jakob bowed, a cheeky smile on his face. Once he stood upright again, she stood up on her tiptoes to flick him in the forehead.

 

“Smart ass.”

 

“I speak the truth.” He “After all, if I didn’t pleasure my lady on her birthday, then what kind of butl—“  
  
“Husband!”  
  
“—husband,” he corrected himself with a grin, stealing a quick kiss from her, “would I be?”

 

-

 

Corrin looked to be enjoying herself more than the time he’d taught her how to make tea…or toast…or basically anything basic enough for a child. Considering how all those turned out, this was far beyond her prowess. But giving her simple tasks of mixing and pouring in pre-measured ingredients tickled her more pink than he’d thought it would.

 

“Jakob this is so much fun!” She flounced from the balls of her feet to her toes, having the time of her life whisking some butter and sugar.

 

“I’m delighted you’re enjoying yourself. Just stay near me, and not near any sharp objects. Or the stove. Or anywhere not right next to me.” 

 

She rolled her eyes, but did as told. Her apron matched his, but she made the apparel look cute, and not functional. “You look very cute, Corrin.”  
  
“And you’re hot! Just what I fantasized.” She’s direct with her words—not that he had any right to make a comment, but his neck was hotter than it was while usually working in the kitchen. He’s glad he’d shooed everyone out before beginning their work together. In her fascination of admiring his forearms, she’d spilled a little bit of her mixture on to his hand. “Oops.” 

 

She took his hand, licking the back of his hand in little licks that had an odd sensation trickle down his spine. “I—I—My lady…”

 

“Yummy,” she said happily, and let his hand go without a second thought. He nodded, his throat too thick for him to say anything without revealing how flustered he suddenly felt. He took her butter mixture, and mixed it into the rest of the batter, and she watched in awe at how fast he smoothed everything together. She dipped her finger into the bowl, and spent a good amount of time sucking on it, all while staring directly into Jakob’s eyes.

 

Perhaps she underestimated how dangerous the kitchen was…the utilities weren’t the only thing she needed to be wary of. With a loud pop she finished the batter on her finger, but there was little bit left on her lip. And so he swooped in to taste test the cake. He licked her lip, suckling her lower lip for an instant, and only that. Before she could even reciprocate he smoothly stepped backwards. 

 

“Delicious. Truly, the sweet taste of your lips makes a fine secret ingredient. Although it’s not one I can ever share…”  
  
“Jakob!”  
  
He looked at his bowl, and back up at her again. As much as this had needed to be done…“Mm, I’m not finished yet…Just one more taste…”

 

“Jakooooob!” It fell on deaf ears. He smeared a good bit on her mouth with his wooden spoon, and a wolfish grin showed just how long he’d take his second taste. 

 

“Happy birthday, my wife.” 

 

 

Xander’s Love:  
  
Kaze’s Gift:

 

Shigure’s Song:

 

Shura’s Blessing: 


End file.
